1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for making an electrically conductive contact to an insulated cable lead.
2. Introduction to the Invention
There are a number of applications in which electrical connections have to be made, to and with insulated cable leads. For example cable connections, new wiring, branches or the like may be required to the lead. During the formation of these connections it is often necessary to maintain electrical continuity in the existing cable lead while the new connection is being made. In these applications any existing electrical connection must not be disturbed during the course of making the new connection. One important application is connections to communications cables. For example, a so called junction splice may be made to a communications cable, that is to say a lead of newly installed cable may be connected to an existing lead. During the connection of the new lead the electrical continuity of the existing lead must be maintained.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device with which contact of leads may be made reliably and without problem, which additionally provides the possibility of testing the contact made and with which all the essential leads in the cable (different types of lead and insulation occur in the preferred application of communications technology) can be contacted irrespective of the type of insulation of the cables used. It is also an object that electrical connection can be carried out in such a manner that damage to the insulating jacket is substantially avoided or is so negligible that, after removing the connection, a short circuit between adjacent cable leads is reliably prevented.